


[Podfic] Good Templar Boys

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE 2017 [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Bull has fucked Cullen in a lot of ways, and somehow this is the thing that's obscene.





	[Podfic] Good Templar Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Good Templar Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912048) by [osamakes (sinuous_curve)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinuous_curve/pseuds/osamakes). 



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Good Templar Boys: 7:04

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bDA%5d%20Good%20Templar%20Boys.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bDA%5d%20Good%20Templar%20Boys.mp3) | **Size:** 6.6 MB | **Duration:** 7:04
  * [M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bDA%5d%20Good%20Templar%20Boys.m4b) | **Size:** 3.3 MB | **Duration:** 7:04

  
---|---


End file.
